Recently, large and complex IT (Information Technology) infrastructures have evolved to meet the enormous and varying demands of industries and organizations. Any business in any industry like, IT and Banking services, Healthcare, Financial Services, Insurance, Pharmaceuticals, Media, and Telecom now deploy heavy IT infrastructure to support and run their businesses smoothly and efficiently. An IT infrastructure may be defined as a combined set of IT related components, such as hardware, software, and networks. This combined set of IT components helps in performing various operations to provide IT services. To identify issues/errors in functioning of the IT infrastructure, IT infrastructure management systems comprising various monitoring tools are used. The monitoring tools are designed and developed to monitor and/or identify any anomaly or malfunctioning in these components so that they can be resolved quickly and reactively. The anomaly/malfunctioning in the IT infrastructure is reported to a ticketing tool by the IT infrastructure management system.
However, despite all such kind of advancements, support teams may not be able to provide timely and accurate resolutions for errors/problems occurring in the IT infrastructure management system. As per the industry, it has been observed that such delays occur due to many reasons, among which few being the sheer load of unwanted and/or redundant alerts/tickets that get logged by the monitoring tools require attention of the support team to resolve them quickly. Hence, the technical support team faces the barrage of unwanted alerts to resolve and thereby wasting resources and time in resolving unwanted alerts. Further, critical alerts may not get the much needed time and resources from the support team which in turn may affect overall efficiency of the IT infrastructure management system.